garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Code Lyoko Wiki:Rules
There are rules on . This is a list of those rules. Welcome Welcome to Code Lyoko Wiki, the ultimate Code Lyoko reference. This is a place where you can edit and create pages having to do with Code Lyoko. Excited? Want to start editing now? Well, don't! Read the below rules first. Getting Started Before you start editing, . This will confirm you as a registered User. Then go about to create a userpage describing yourself, your interests, or other things you want to put down. Then, start editing by reading the editing guidelines below. How to Write a Page To bold, italicize, or bolditalicize words in your article, do this: *''italics'' appears as italics. (2 apostrophes on either side) *'bold' appears as bold. (3 apostrophes on either side) *''bolded italics'' appears as bolded italics. You always have to bold the subject the first time you mention it in the article. For example: "Roachsters are monsters." To insert a picture, sign in, upload it (found in the toolbox section below the search field), then insert it like this: * This means that Example.jpg will be 200 px big, be a thumbnail, be on the right, side, and have "Description" typed in its description. Get it? Hopefully. If not, simply contact the one of the Administrators. You also have to learn headings. This is a large heading: * Large Heading This is a smaller heading: * Smaller Heading Style of Writing Write everything in the present tense if it is true as of the most recent season's end. You may be sarcastic a little bit, i.e. "Ulrich is the real leader of team, but no one cares and they keep calling Jeremie the boss." Don't be overly sarcastic, like "Yumi wears black because she's depressed and you should be too." No. That's not good. The Wiki Conventions We have a lot of information from different sources here in the Code Lyoko Wiki, so, in order to keep a little continuity, we have established a series of conventions that we use as editors. They are fairly basic and easy to miss, but everything is in the detail! * As aforementioned, the subject of every article should be bolded. For example, "Ulrich Stern is one of the main characters of Code Lyoko." *For the first time (and first time only) that something or someone notable is mentioned in another article, please use hyperlinks to link it to its page. For example, "Ulrich is Odd Della Robbia's best friend." *All episode names are in italics. For example, "Ulrich's debut episode is Teddygozilla." *We are aware that there are multiple acceptable spellings for some of the character names in the Code Lyoko universe. However, we have agreed to keep to one spelling for every name. These are: **X.A.N.A., and **Jeremie. We only ask to please keep to these when editing/writing new articles whenever possible so to save time for other editors. Notability/Duplicate pages Before creating a page do two things. Firstly, check to see if the page you are trying to make is already a page, or a page under a slightly different name. If there is already a page their is no need for a second one. Secondly, determine if the page you are creating is notable. Ask yourself "Hmm, is a page on Jeremie's Glasses really needed?". If you are having doubts, it's probably because it's not as important as you might think. Alright, you know everything. Start writing! If you want to really become a user, see other things you can do for Code Lyoko Wiki below. Images Fanart is an image that isn't from actual footage, the games, official merchandise, etc. It's perfectly acceptable to upload fanart. However, if you upload any fanart, put it in the fanart category. Fanart should not be used on any wiki pages. It may be used for user blogs, comments, user pages, and anything else that is not actual content. Memes count as fanart. In the event you upload a picture that is not fanart, as in actual footage from the show, game, pictures of merchandise, etc; then do the following: #Tag it. Like all pages, the pages for pictures have a categories section at the bottom. If something occurs in the picture, then it should be added to the category. For example, if there is a picture of Odd and Ulrich in Carthage, from season 2; you should put it in the Odd, Ulrich, Carthage, and Season 2 categories. If you tag it with a sub category, then you don't need to tag it with the super-category. For example, if you tag a photo with Aelita, then you don't tag it with Females. #Put it on the appropriate pages. For example, if you have a photo of Aelita and Yumi fighting a Megatank in the mountain sector, place the picture on all of those pages, in the correct gallery. However, if the subject is too hard to make out, such as the megatank being so far in the background that you can barely see it, then you don't put it on the megatank page. The picture would still go in the monsters category. For every image that you upload, you must completely categorize two images. If it is unclear how to do so, ask an Admin. A list of images that must be categorized can be found here: . This rule applies to both fanart and actual footage. Persistent violators will receive a minor ban. Forbidden Acts There are various things you cannot do to be a member of this wiki: #You cannot put false information purposefully on pages. Punishment: Other users will correct you. #You cannot vandalize any pages. Punishment: Banishment for a day. #You cannot be mean to other users and call them idiots and such. Punishment: Banning for a week. #If you vandalize the wiki often, you will be banned for 3 weeks. #You absolutely CANNOT delete the rules or attempt to destroy the wiki! Punishment: Banishment for six months. #If you vandalize the wiki 10 times, you will be banned forever. (This is the ultimate offense) Forum Rules These are the rules specific to the forum: Prohibited Acts: 1. Multiple Posting *Each post should be unique; please do not post twice in a row if you do not have new information to post. *Certain forums may be more lenient on double posting for non information posts. Please read each section's rules before double posting. *When you would like to make a small adjustment, you can use the edit function. * You won't be penalized for multiple posts caused by glitches. 2. Incoherent/Unreadable Post *All posts and thread titles should be readable with a basic level of grammar, presentation, and coherence. 3. Pointless Post *All posts have to say something useful and be relevant to the thread topic or the discussion. *Just saying “I agree,” or any equivalent, to a post is a pointless post. Please add more thought to your posts. *Posting to say “we already have this thread” is pointless, as is pointing out that someone else is breaking the rules (unless an administrator is doing one of these things). Contact an administrator instead. *Posts that are not relevant to the topic or to the discussion fall under pointless post: make sure your post is relevant. *Making a post about a banned topic is also considered a pointless post. *Don’t post to say a thread is useless or boring -- instead of making one of these posts, just don’t post at all. 4. Flaming & Baiting *Users should never attack or insult another user or a group of users via posts, their avatars, blog entries, and comments. *Picking on a user for their grammar, spelling, or the content of their posts is unacceptable. *Threats such as reporting a user, gloating and mockery are unacceptable behavior as well. 5. Inappropriate Content *Posting humorous pictures of graphic violence or sex is regarded as inappropriate content. *Posting written sexual content is also Inappropriate Content, with the only exception being properly labeled fanfics. *Posting written violent content is also subject to Inappropriate Content, with the only exception being properly labeled fanfics. 6. Abuse & Harassment *Users should never pressure other users into talking to them or into giving away personal information about themselves. *Users should immediately stop contacting or make jokes about other users that have asked them to stop. *Violation of either of these tenets will result in an Harassment block. Chat Rules * If an admin or chatmod asks you to leave the chat temporarily so it can reset, leave it. * Do not say any inappropriate content in the chat room. ** If "Code Lyoko" itself could not get away with including something in an episode, then it is considered inappropriate. For example: *** In season 5, William made a joke about smoking, so talking about smoking, at least a little bit, is appropriate. *** However, do not blatantly write out a sex scene, since even "Code Lyoko" couldn't get it on TV. * Spamming is not acceptable * While on the chat, do not encourage, plan, or give detailed instructions about how; to commit illegal activities. * Using chatmod is allowed, but a user may not install it wiki-wide. * All regular rules of the wiki still apply in the chatroom. * Chatmods have the right to kick a user who has been inactive for the past hour. Video and Music Rules Videos and Audio files are allowed on this wiki, with a few regulations: * All autoplaying must be disabled when possible. This rule is for everything, including userpages. * When embedding a copy-written work, make sure that the host of the work has permission to host it. If there is no sign of permission, do not embed it. If there is clear evidence of permission, feel free to embed it. * All media embedded must be relevant to the page or topic at hand. * Do not embed anything illegal such as child-porn. es:Código Lyoko Wiki:Reglas Category:Wiki Category:Code Lyoko Wiki